The Backwards People
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: The team come to a world with a new language, but the world looks exactly like Earth. Daniel tries desperatly to figure out the language, but can he do it in time?
1. A New World to See

Four shadowed figures stood, clad in green and black; although the dim lights could not illuminate their expressions, their gaze was transfixed upon a large spinning circle atop a ramp before them.  
  
A brave voice announced from a room above, "Chevron seven, locked."  
  
The great circle made a noise and stopped its rotation. As it hummed, a great blue wave billowed towards the end of the ramp and quickly retreated, leaving behind what looked like a haze of water.  
  
The four explorers walked up to the haze and disappeared within its boundaries. It was a wormhole through space, connecting Stargate to Stargate, on my different planets across the vastness of the galaxy.  
  
The four previously unseen faces now looked around in the bright sunlight, the eldest, a man, pushing sunglasses up to his eyes to shield them from the harsh rays.  
  
"How far?" the sunglasses man asked, being he was the one in charge.  
  
"Not very", the blonde woman replied.  
  
He was Colonel Jack O'Neill of the SGC (Stargate Command), and she was Major Samantha Carter, Ph.D., the physics specialist and second in command.  
  
A young man with bright eyes glanced excitedly across the landscape. It was a lush green with rolling hills and areas of water visible from their high position. A taller man beside him stepped off to scout ahead.  
  
"Sam, what does this look like to you?" the excited young man asked.  
  
Major Carter glanced about, uncertain of exactly what he was getting to, "What do you mean, Daniel?"  
  
"Well," he began, finally locking glances with her, "I think it looks like Earth, Scotland maybe."  
  
Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes, "This isn't Earth, this is PX-1822. Let's get going."  
  
The taller man was Teal'c, a Jaffa, formerly first prime of Apophis. He betrayed his master to save lives on Chulak. The other man there was Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. He figured out how to make the Stargate function. The four friends formed a team, SG-1. They were a great bunch of people to get to know.  
  
The three that where talking amongst themselves caught up with their scout, who had yet to spot anything. They continued on again, getting closer and closer to the village.  
  
Almost there, Daniel caught a glimpse of someone running away from them. He, being curious by nature, paused and took off after them.  
  
Hearing the archeologist run off, Jack shook his head and motioned for them to follow him, "I hate it when he does that."  
  
When they found him, Dr. Jackson was hanging upside down in midair. A girl's laughter fluttered down upon their ears like lovely music.  
  
Daniel looked upset, to say the least, "Hi guys." 


	2. Chat and Nap

They cut him down and untied him. The voice kept laughing, but was no where in site.  
  
"We won't hurt you", Daniel called out to the laughter, although he was still sore.  
  
A girl darted out from behind a rock. Upon seeing Teal'c, she hid immediately behind Daniel.  
  
"Hey, he's ok, he won't hurt you", Daniel tried moving, but she stayed behind him.  
  
"It is true, I will cause no harm to you", Teal'c agreed, widening the distance between his arms in a gesture of friendship to show he was telling the truth.  
  
Her body shook, she looked to be about fourteen, but she was acting like a scared two year old, "Affaj! Eh si live! Edih!"  
  
Upon hearing the strange language, Daniel turned on his tape recorder, so he might study it later. Jack looked to him, as if wondering if Daniel could translate. Daniel shook his head.  
  
"Do you know any English?" He asked the girl, not knowing if she understood or not.  
  
"On, I T'nod wonk ruoy egaugnal. Era uoy sneila?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, still slightly hiding behind Daniel.  
  
Daniel bent down and wrote the symbol for Earth in the dirt. Then he wrote the word 'Earth' below it. She wrote her symbol, which was the symbol called Cra, and beneath it wrote 'Htrae'.  
  
Of course, Daniel just smiled, and rubbed his head, he didn't know what to do aside from try to get her to talk more so he could pour over the tapes.  
  
"Can she take us to where she lives?" Jack asked, wanting to get on with this mission.  
  
She started walking off, so Daniel shrugged. Could she have understood? They decided to follow her anyways, to see where she led them.  
  
Soon, they were at what looked like the foot of a large hill like mountain. There was a cave within, where the girl entered, and Daniel immediately followed her lead. Now, the whole team was inside a spacious cave with carved furniture everywhere. Apparently, this was where she lived.  
  
"Tis, em Htebazile Deolcam", she said, sitting and pointing to herself.  
  
"Daniel Jackson," Daniel began introductions of the team, "Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, and Samantha Carter."  
  
Sam and Jack both smiled nicely to her, but Teal'c looked around, very confused and uncomfortable.  
  
Daniel tried talking with her for awhile, and then they apparently were offered to stay the night. They ate roast and potatoes and went to bed. 


	3. Problems Arise

The next morning, Daniel awoke and found he was the only one still sleeping. Jack was outside eating, and Sam presumably took Teal'c to look for the UAV. The girl, however, was not around. He didn't know where she had gone to, but she wasn't anywhere near here.  
  
Daniel went outside to see what there was to eat, and Jack was, indeed, the only other person there. Daniel settled down next to him and looked at his bowl.  
  
"What is it?" Daniel asked, fixing a bowl for himself.  
  
"Feeb puos.I think she said. I don't know, its good, whatever it is. And try some of the retaw, it tastes like sweet water", Jack said, offering a carved cup.  
  
Daniel cocked his head as he tasted the food and drink. He smiled and nodded, obviously agreeing that it was tasty. He looked around for a moment once he was done.  
  
"They went for the UAV, they'll be back as soon as they find it", Jack answered the archeologist's questioning glance; who again nodded.  
  
center**Meanwhile**/center  
  
Sam and Teal'c had finally found the UAV, after searching all morning. They started down towards it, when something sharp met them in the face. It looked like a broadsword, and it was pointed directly at them.  
  
"Uoy emoc hgourht elcric fo kcor?" one of them asked.  
  
Sam shook her head, not understanding, "I don't know your language. We were just looking for something that belongs to us."  
  
She tried to move past them gently, but they wouldn't let her pass. If the UAV had come this way, she wasn't going to be able to retrieve it without force. She turned around and started back to the cave, Teal'c now in the lead, and the people with the swords staying behind.  
  
Sam just couldn't understand what went wrong. Had they trespassed perhaps? Did they break a law or treaty? Or is their UAV being held by those people? Do they even understand English? So many questions, and not enough answers.  
  
Soon, they were back at the cave, and found Daniel and Jack by a small fire with food cooking on it. There was still no sign, however, of their kind hostess.  
  
"What happened, Carter?" Jack asked, wanting to know why they had returned without the objective.  
  
Teal'c answered the question for her, "We encountered resistance."  
  
"What kind of resistance?" Daniel asked immediately, hoping it would prove to be some sort of clue as to who these people were.  
  
"Swords", Sam said simply, turning back to the blaze.  
  
Just as the word left her mouth, their kind hostess came up; indeed there was a sword on her hip. Jack instinctively raised his weapon, but Daniel pushed it down.  
  
"Where have you been?" Daniel asked, turning on his tape recorder again.  
  
"I t'nod dnatsrednu", she said, looking confused.  
  
Rubbing his head, Daniel pointed around to the trees, hills, and what not that surrounded their position. He could only hope she'd understand what he wanted to know.  
  
"I saw." she began, hesitating.  
  
Daniel's eyes glistened, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw ni nwot", she said, turning her face away from Teal'c who was standing near Daniel.  
  
"She saw ni nwot? What's a ni nwot?" Jack asked, specifically aiming the question at Daniel.  
  
Daniel threw his hands into the air in frustration. He didn't know what she meant. Did she see someone? Or was it a place? Or perhaps she saw nothing, and that was just another part of her language that he didn't know.  
  
They needed to find their UAV and get back to the 'gate. At least Daniel knew the seventh symbol. The team thanked the girl and headed for the place where Sam and Teal'c encountered the swordsmen. Teal'c and O'Neill had zats. Daniel was, of course, going to try and talk them down; while Major Carter was going to try to find the UAV. What they didn't know, though, was that the kind girl had followed them to where they now stood, in a face off with swords in their faces. 


	4. The Spacemonkey is Down

Daniel instinctively raised his hands to show he had no ill intentions, "We do not mean to cause you harm. We are looking for something that belongs to us."  
  
"Ecnelis, delcric eno", they spat at Daniel.  
  
"Just let us look for it, we will not harm you", Daniel said again, trying to talk them down.  
  
He was hit with the blunt side of a sword, and he went down on his knees. Jack and Teal'c shot their weapons, and most of the swordsmen went down. The girl had gone off away from the battle. Sam saw the girl run off and followed her.  
  
The girl lead Sam to the battered and broken UAV. The girl seemed like she offered to help the Major carry it. They did, and the managed to get it near the 'gate.  
  
"Colonel, our hostess has helped me get the UAV back to the 'gate. Do you require assistance up there?" Sam asked her superior officer by speaking into her radio on her left shoulder.  
  
A short sigh was heard softly from the radio as her CO responded, "Oh, Spacemonkey got hurt again, nothing too serious. Teal'c and I took care of most of the swordsmen."  
  
"Copy, sir, can you make it to the 'gate?" She inquired, shifting her weight.  
  
"Negative, I think Teal'c and I can drag Danny up there. See you in fifteen", Colonel O'Neill replied.  
  
"Aye sir, I'll be here", Sam concluded.  
  
Sam and the girl moved the UAV slightly closer to the 'gate itself. Twelve minutes later, Jack and Teal'c arrived carrying Daniel between them, who moaned softly.  
  
"We're ready to go sir, but I will need a hand getting the UAV through", Sam reported as the trio neared her position beside the DHD.  
  
Jack looked between the barely conscious Dr. Jackson to Sam and the girl, "I guess we'll have to take her with us then; I think Danny's been gaining some weight."  
  
Sam smiled and began the dialing process. Once the wormhole was established, she sent their GDO code through so the iris on the other side would open and allow them safe passage home.  
  
Carter and the girl picked up the UAV again and walked through first. They were followed by the rest of SG-1.  
  
Upon arrival back at the SGC, a medical team was called to the Embarkation Room and the girl shied back quietly. Her eyes were wide with what almost looked like fear. Sam stayed by her side, wishing Daniel would be alright so he could translate the girl's language.  
  
The team and new comer were all taken to the infirmary to get checked out. The girl was fine, but Daniel apparently had suffered some minor injuries and a concussion. 


End file.
